


M. Valencia's Book of Beasts

by MindPrince



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Danny Phantom, Gravity Falls, SCP Foundation
Genre: Alternate Character Interpretation, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Monsters, Worldbuilding, a whole lot of it, mostly for shiftverse, psuedo science
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2018-12-22 01:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11956968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MindPrince/pseuds/MindPrince
Summary: a collection of one-shots, vignettes and monsters





	1. Demon Deer of Gravity Woods

Case File 44: Mr. Lightfoot

Alternate Alias: Stalos, Alcor's Wendigo, Devil Stag, Gravity Falls Spooklights, Slender Deer

Location: Gravity Falls and surrounding territories

First Sighted In: July 2012

Type: Bipedal Cerviform, Phantasm, Abnormal Spirit, Shapeshifter (No Category, Power Level Unknown)

**History and Behavior**

While a similarly behaving entity known as Phantom was spotted in Gravity Falls in the months preceding, Mr. Lightfoot as it is now was first sighted during the events of what came to be known as Weirdmaggedon. Appearing to many in times of need and, according to witnesses, teleporting them to safe areas. Afterwards the entity appeared mainly to young children and showed a marked fondness for them. Children who became lost reported seeing glowing tracks they felt a strong urge to follow, on doing so the tracks would inevitably lead to either home or a place of safety where they could be found. This behavior is a marked dissonance with its many names; most of which were given by superstitious and easily frightened adults. Mr. Lightfoot is rarely violent and only attacks those who disturb its home such as irresponsible hunters or those who bring harm to children. In recent times it has been sighted farther and farther out from its origin point on a very regular path. Researchers believe it to be headed towards a town called Amity Park as of writing.

A full and rather in depth description of its appearance was found in the home of an unknown man believed to have been killed by Mr. Lightfoot (see below).

Excerpt from [REDACTED]'s journal

> It's head was a mass of misty fur surrounding a ceramic owl face. In each glowing blue socket sat an orb of toxic green light spewing bluish smoke. It had no antlers, instead bearing slim, upwards curved horns, like broken halves of a ring. The horns formed of ice so cold it smoked. And perhaps it was merely a hallucination brought by the cold but it seemed to wear a small crown of pure blackness; barely visible yet all too easy to see. The rest of it's body was covered by smooth black fur. Blades of ice were held tightly to its body by arms curved like the praying mantis, clumsy looking yet they snatched my gun and manipulated it with the ease of a sculptor. It put the weapon to its face and the beak opened and snapped it in two. 
> 
> It stood on two unnervingly long bird-like leg, like something from a Dali painting, only their glow made it possible to see the delicate, almost singular point, of its hooves in the darkness. The only thing keeping it balanced was a the serpentine tail that melded seamlessly with the body as though it had started as a some sort of snake and the legs were a mere afterthought. And yet there was a strange beauty in its six wings, tattered and insectile though they were; shimmering like stained glass and flexible as fabric. 
> 
> Its whole body was surrounded by the same glow as its eyes. The beast swayed in a nonexistent breeze before straightening its wings and charging me with a strange cry. I leapt to the side in time to avoid most of it but its tail caught one foot which, as I write this, has begun to show signs of frostbite.
> 
> I believe the creature attacked me because I was hunting. Had I been there with other intentions perhaps it would have approached peacefully but I have angered it and it will not leave me be. I doubt even leaving town with stop it.

The entry ends here. [REDACTED]'s body was found several miles from his home. Cause of death officially listed as exposure.

**Further Information**

In the years following Weirdmaggedon many practitioners, attempting to call the demon Alcor, have received this strange being in their circles instead. It's appearance and believed connection with Alcor have led many to refer to it as Alcor's Wedigo. Others have wrongly believed it to be an incarnation of the goetic demon Stalos. Many internet posters playfully began referring to it as "Slender Deer". A clear reference to another internet phenomenon, the Slenderman. Researchers do not believe these two entities are related.


	2. A strange report

**Item #:** SCP-4140

The Signal Jammer

 **Object Class:** Euclid (upgraded from safe after Incident-4140-01)

  
**Special Containment Procedures** : Subject is allowed to roam both in and out of the facility. For monitoring purposes; SCP-4140 is fitted with an internal biological tracking device in the left calf. Tracking device is powered by subject's natural electrical signal. In the case of limb loss device will transmit last known location as well as possible direction at time of shut down.

 **Description:** SCP-4140 appears as a human male approximately 18 to 20 years of age with the registered name of Jeffery Alan Woods (any individual interacting with him must refer to him by name). Height and weight are unrecorded due to frequent fluctuation. Subject bears numerous mutations including albinism and possible Marfan Syndrome or Pituitary Hyperplasia. Subject also shows an unknown mutation resulting in a digitigrade stance and motion, caused by alterations to the anatomy of the lower limbs; including marked elongation, and fusion, of the of all tarsal and phalangeal bones into a single point. Resulting in an almost stilt-like appearance of the leg. This bone emerges from the skin and is thus protected by thick layers of keratin. 

A wider pelvis provides anchorage for the enlarged thigh and gluteal muscles to ensure balance as well as the strength needed to perform the subject's more extreme modes of locomotion. Subject's spine also shows similar elongation in the thoracic and lumbar vertebrae and increased flexibility.

SCP-4140's mouth displays what was originally thought to be scars. These scars are actually a natural part of the the subject's mouth. Subject has a nictitating membrane; likely the reason the behind the missing eyelids so prevalent in the stories surrounding SCP-4140 The subject’s back shows bruise-like discoloration that, due to aforementioned albinism, ~~has no known cause~~ (see below).

SCP-4140 arrived at the foundation of his own free will, entering Site 15 and requesting to speak with whoever had the highest clearance. Once he proved nonthreatening an audience was allowed. SCP-4140 came offering an agreement; in return for freedom from containment for both himself and others of his kind, he would allow himself to be studied and monitored as the foundation deemed necessary.

Testing has revealed the following:

SCP-4140 is capable of reaching speeds in excess of 112 Kph and climbing vertical walls with ease. He also shows remarkable physical resilience; healing from most injuries within hours. Subject suffered severe damage to the left orbital socket in an encounter with SCP-096, resulting in complete globe rupture (Incident report 4140-01) prompting medical staff to perform surgery. Subject now has a prostheses to which he has made alterations. See SCP-4140-c for information.  He is also able to manifest numerous tentacles from his back. These tentacles have incredible strength and dexterity; the subject has been reported to wind multiple tentacles together to use as extra hands or to cover his arms and form tapering spikes for quadruped motion, or simply using them as they are. Frequent use of this ability has caused discoloring and thickened skin.

SCP-4140 posses a unique form of mentally generated energy. This has been dubbed Sigma Radiation due to it registering highly on Geiger counters. This energy is believed to be the source of the skill for which SCP-4140 gains his title; the ability to neutralize psychic and mind altering affects. Subject has successfully negated the affects of multiple Euclid class memetics. This effect even manages to, somehow, disable sight-based effects; such as SCP-096's aggression and SCP-173's awareness of a victim's line of sight. Testing for other SCPs has been requested but has been repeatedly denied due to potential safety risks. The average area for this affect is 48 km^2, with a maximum area of approximately 3000 km^2. This alteration is due to the variance in radiation levels.

Sigma Radiation continually builds inside SCP-4140 and can be released willingly, failure to do so ~~shows no observable risks~~ causes low grade migraines, minor anxiety, and increased abdominal pain leading to severe acid reflux and vomiting. Do not allow radiation levels to reach this state as SCP-4140's stomach acid has proven to be incredibly corrosive in even small amounts; a side effect of the subject's intensive diet. When threatened or trapped SCP-4140 will release all his contained energy. This response, dubbed a Sigma Wave Event, is a massive sphere of psychic energy. Sigma Events can result in severe degradation to total destruction of surroundings and complete mental domination of all sentient entities within a 160 km sphere around the subject. All dominated entities will obey SCP-4140 beyond any restrictions; hurling themselves at perceived threats until killed.

SCP-4140 also carries the following objects:

 **SCP-4140-a** : A plain kitchen knife. Tests have found no observable abnormalities.

 **SCP-4140-b:** A thick tome bound in beige leather; Codex Monstruum is embossed in gold leaf on the cover over a hand-tooled image of an unknown symbol. The book is endless, but only appears to contain 500 pages.

 **SCP-4140-c:** Subject has made alterations to his eye prostheses by running it through SCP-914 multiple times on different settings. The exact sequence of setting is unknown as SCP-4140 claims to have been "merely experimenting" and forgot. The effects, however, are as follows.

  * Increased night vision via ultraviolet emissions
  * Scanning abilities, similar to x-rays; used to identify unseen injury or weakness in both victims and staff. Subject has also been recorded to scan structures for reasons he will not disclose.
  * A thin coating of medical grade adhesive that holds the eye in during more intense motion. No tested solvent has been able to remove this coating; even after long exposure to them.



The subject uses SCP-4140-b to obtain information on other creatures. When allowed to test it; various foundation researchers were able to obtain information on SCPs that even the most rigorous testing had been unable to uncover. Due to this researchers are required to consult the book in the case of unprecedented behavior in an SCP. In return for access to the subject's book, already large knowledge base, and abilities, SCP-4140 is allowed to remain active and even to continue his activities. He is only required to return for testing and consultation. 

During interviews the subject claimed to be a member of a species called Fears; physical manifestations of humanities collective phobias. He identified himself as a fear of the unknown, further specified as the fear of the abnormal and the occult. SCP-4140 has formed alliances with a number of Fears though he has refused to divulge their identities as per the agreement mentioned previously in this report.

As a Fear, the subject rules a domain, a separate dimension unique to each Fear. This domain is The Rift, a living dimension that is in a constant state of flux. The Rift can be entered by, not only SCP-4140 but also the average person through use of the so called "Rabbit Holes", holes that open up at random just about anywhere. They are sometimes confused with paths to the Empty City (another Fear) as they most often appear behind doors. Unlike the Empty City's doors, which manifest briefly where no door has been before, a Rabbit Hole can only manifest from an already existing entryway e.g, a pump-house door. SCP-4140 has admitted that the Rift's idea of an entrance is rather loose (he once demonstrated this in a test by walking through a gap in SCP-015's structure and vanishing, he then returned through the door of Dr. Bright's office) SCP-4140 is one of the few beings that can enter the Rift at will and the only one that can accurately navigate its depths without issue.

  
As the Rift is a living being of its own travel is dangerous for other entities; the deeper one goes the more likely it becomes aware of them. The Rift is fully aware of the subject's activities and is unconcerned with his repeated presence inside it. 

  
Finally, the subject displays a fondness for children and young teens. The fondness is such that he will become violently protective of an individual suffering from abuse. Such persons can summon him through the use of a sigil that he has spread throughout the internet and urban underground. However, the sigil will only work for those who are actually in danger and being harmed. Those who are simply believing  themselves to be victimized (SCP-4140 has specifically mentioned entitled teenagers more than once) will receive no response and may even be punished via psychic attack. Victims of this punishment suffer extremely realistic nightmares of things related to SCP-4140 realms of influence until they remove or otherwise destroy the sigil they placed.

  
**Addendum 4140-1** : Only refer to him as subject or by number during testing or documents, calling him these to his face results in repercussions. Supernatural powers or not, kid's got a mean right hook! - Dr. Bright

 **Addendum 4140-2** : Dr. Kondraki is required to be present during debriefing. He's the only one to get a straight answer from him and I don't know how much more of this kid's sass I can handle. Or biting. - Assistant Researcher Steinmann


	3. Always Watching?

Case File #82 Watchers

  
Alternate Alias(es): The Slender Man, The Tall Man, The Thin Man, Der Schlanker Mann, Fear Dubh, Schlankwald, Slendy, Slenderman, The Pale One, The White King, Master, Black King, Takkenmann, Der Grossman

  
Location: Forests initially, in recent times they have been spotted in suburban areas and even in cities. The reason for this is unknown at this time.

  
First Sighted In: Allegedly seen in the pictures and hieroglyphs of early humans as far back as 9000 BC

  
Type: Bipedal Ultraterrestrial, Archfae

  
Watchers are a species of Fae with a distinct interest in humans. Their name comes from the habit of simply observing. Watchers rarely approach humans, with a few exceptions, and are generally neutral in interactions. Most of the names mentioned above are of individuals who made contact with humans; either in negative or neutral fashion.

  
When they do contact humans one of several things may happen. Most often the human is taken somewhere for an extended period of time; some are returned alive while others are found hanging from trees, dead inside bags. Another common result involves the human simply losing consciousness and waking up in another place, sometimes far from home. These victims often suffer from what is called Slender Sickness; symptoms are similar to radiation sickness and can last a few weeks to the rest of their life (if they do not succumb to it). What happens depends entirely on the disposition of the Watcher. Human behavior or personality has no bearing on the interaction.

  
Watchers do vary somewhat. The vast majority of them share a tendency to appear as tall, pale humanoids with elongated limbs, oftentimes wildly out of proportion with the body, pale skin and usually dressed in a style humans would consider non-threatening or approachable. Many encounters make mention of Watchers having no face; while this is true for some others do bear various features and others have complete faces. The most common configurations seem to be either mouth or eyes, or both without a nose; no known Watchers have ever been reported having a nose or ears. The Watchers also share a number of powers.

  
While early sightings took place in areas far removed from civilization (predominately forests), in recent years, possibly due to human interference/interaction, Watchers are being found closer to humans to the extant that some have been filmed in cities climbing the buildings. While it is largely unclear why this is happening now, some believe it has to do with the emergence of Proxies; formerly human entities that are under control of a Watcher.

  
How a Watcher chooses a proxy or what factors control the selection are unknown, as noted proxies have come from all races and walks of life. What is known is that the process is not foolproof and, more often than not, the prospective proxy either dies or is mutated beyond usefulness by the Watcher's power. Living failures are usually abandoned, locked away or destroyed by either the Watcher itself or by a more successful proxy as a test of their abilities.

  
Successful proxies become capable of performing feats of inhuman caliber. The longer a proxy is in the presence of their master the more they change. Long lived proxies are said to be able to bounce back from fatal injury and even possess some of their master's powers. Not all proxies are the same, however. Most develop powers and abilities to match the specific task they are meant to perform. For instance; proxies that are required to gather information often develop means of hiding, such as blocking themselves from the minds of others or have mutations that allow them to record and transmit information.

  
They are the eyes and arms of the Watcher, able to enter places and perform actions that the Watcher, by law of the universe, is unable to do themselves. Yet despite the noticeable rise in proxy numbers, not all Watchers create them. It is believed this has to do with a number of factors including disposition and strength of the Watcher. The majority of known proxies seem to belong to a sole individual (see list below).

  
Abilities reported by witnesses are listed below. (Note most of these abilities have gained their names thanks to the Slenderman, who is the most well known of the species).

  
Slender Walking - A form of teleportation. Slender Walking allows Watchers to cross both short and long distances almost instantaneously. Multiple theories as to how this is performed exists; with the theory of Quantum Travel gaining the most ground in recent years.

  
Camouflage - Watchers' natural appearance allows them to blend in with the trees and branches of their forest homes with no effort. When interacting with humans they will use the styles of nobles or other high-class individuals to make themselves seem approachable. Some are able to disguise their lack of face as well; only cameras are able to see through their glamour.

  
Mind Control - Exactly what this entails is unclear as very few individuals seems to have this ability. Others who have looked into the Watchers phenomena have noted that surviving victims claimed to have been lured by hallucinations or visions. Some are outright threatened with horrible consequences if they do not obey. The extant of that control remains in question. Watcher's will also use this to manipulate the memories and mental state of a victim or proxy to suit their means.

  
Vocal Mimicry - Some survivors mentioned being drawn by the voice of a friend or loved one, the sounds of someone in trouble or, in the cases of young children, by the giggles and screams of other children. A Watcher may also use this to earn the trust of a victim or chosen proxy.

  
Tentacles/extra limbs - This is the most well known and well documented of the Watchers' abilities. All Watchers are able to produce multiple tendrils from the back when agitated or navigating difficult ground. They are also used to grab and manipulate with a high degree of dexterity; one report claimed a Watcher was able to pick the lock of their door with them. The maximum number of these limbs is unknown. An attacking Watcher can extend their tentacles throughout the environment to further ensnare their victim.

  
Distortion/Selective Visibility - This particular power has a rather strange history. Old stories of these creatures rarely mention any sort of visual oddity beyond those mentioned above. As time passed and technology, particularly cameras, developed, records of Watchers' began showing more of the issues common to visual media of these beings today. Visual tearing, audio distortion and complete loss of recording material are some of the typical troubles facing researchers today. This power has clearly evolved to overcome the glamour-cancelling effects of film. This ability is also one of the ones most commonly developed by proxies; again, as a means of reducing evidence of activity. None technological uses of this ability are primarily for keeping individuals other than the victim from seeing them. Like most fae, however, children and those born from and with certain circumstances are still able to see them.

  
Pyrokinesis - Some individuals seem to have control over fire, but given how rarely this is noted it's possible the ability has died out in the species or is only available to the oldest and most powerful.

  
Mutilation - Watcher's are able to swiftly take apart and dissect their victims with medical precision. Early cases even claimed that bodies were found cut open with all their organs wrapped individually and placed back inside; sometimes within minutes of a victim's disappearance.

  
The Slender Sickness mentioned above is the most documented affect of a Watcher's presence. Symptoms begin with mild headaches and nosebleeds; worsening with repeated exposure. Development of the illness comes in stages.

  
Stage 1: Nose bleeds, exhaustion, nausea,

  
Stage 2: Strong cough similar to bronchitis, vomiting, amnesia, slight signs of radiation poisoning, aches and pains, possible eye trauma, hallucinations and mild amnesia will set in at this point

  
Stage 3: Hematemesis, hemoptysis, signs of severe radiation exposure, hallucinations become stronger, severe amnesia

  
Stage 4: Convulsions and degradation of mental state. Many victims often die at this point due to complications from multiple symptoms.

  
It is believed that the sickness is another form of test; those who survive are considered resilient enough to handle becoming a proxy.

  
Known Individuals:

  
Slenderman - The supposed ur-example. This individual is usually what comes to mind when these creatures are mentioned. He/It is one of the youngest known of the species yet seems to hold the most sway in many regards. The Slenderman has more proxies than others and may even be the only one to actively seek out potential proxies. It could be that this Watcher is a sort of King or noble among its kind. The Slenderman is also the one most commonly encountered. He/It appears to lack the boundaries that dictate the behavior of others of the species and will readily appear in locations usually blocked to others; such as cities or inside homes. Completely faceless. Classic black suit and red tie.

  
Splendorman - Often cited as an older sibling to the Slenderman. Splendy (as he is referred to), is considered to be good by those he encounters as no harm comes from them. Individuals encountering the Splendorman often walk away with increased sense of optimism and high levels of dopamine and serotonin, and just a little bit confused by what just happened. Splendorman frequents the children's wards of medical facilities in order to bring a little extra cheer to the patients. Because he is invisible to most adults he can get away with this without causing problems. Splendorman can also be sited near areas where great joy has happened such as weddings, childbirths, and outdoor parties. Whether he is drawn by the emotion or somehow creates it himself is unknown. Has exaggerated eyes and mouth, almost cartoonish. Suit is black with multicolored polka dots, red bow tie. Wears small bowler hat with a flower.

  
Trenderman - This individual is the most neutral in its interactions with humanity; preferring to study and create human fashion. "Victims" of the Trenderman often wake up away from their homes with no injuries, no memory of how they got there, and a snazzy new outfit. More reclusive than his other "siblings", Trenderman keeps to himself unless inspiration strikes. Trenderman is most often sighted near clothing outlets or other places where fashion is the focus. Faceless but wears glasses for aesthetic. Clothing changes but is commonly seen in khakis pants and beige sweater over a white button up.

  
The Operator - Largely unknown outside of a single online video series, the Operator is apparently an outcast from Watcher society. Considered a sociopath by its own kind; its behavior towards humans is exclusively negative. Driving them mad and killing them with disturbing serenity. It does not seem to gain anything from this behavior, apparently killing purely for sport. The Operator lacks many of the skills that define the species; only able to teleport, affect minds and distort recordings. It was likely driven out for these weaknesses rather than its behavior, which developed later in its life. Classic black suit and black tie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a shout out to whoever runs the slender wiki. That thing was invaluable in writing this section.


	4. Arms and Legs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> last file was the Slendy family, now we look at the people who take orders from them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes I know Masky and Hoody aren't proxies. I'm just going with the fan depictions of them for simplicity's sake. If I tried to keep track of who is and isn't a proxy in slenderverse I'd lose my mind

Case File #83 The Proxy Phenomena

  
Alternate Alias(es): See "Known Proxies" below

  
Location: Generally found among Watcher sightings

  
First sighted in: Early 2000s

  
Type: Humanoid

  
The chosen servants of a Watcher. The proxy is sent to perform tasks that, for various reasons, their master is unable to. All observed Proxies were originally human beings that encountered a Watcher a some point in their life. The Watcher then took an interest in the life of the human in question. Through continued exposure to the Watcher's presence and power the human is gradually transformed into a loyal servant.

  
Not all Proxies survive this process, however. Many lose their minds early on and die; by their own choice or the actions of others. Some humans are exceptionally sensitive to the process in others and will kill them in self defense. Others suffer mutations that, if left alone, would kill them anyway. Proxies unlucky enough to survive this trauma are often destroyed as failures or kept locked up for reasons unknown; the particularly unlucky are reduced to a bestial state of mind and are hunted by their surviving fellows as a test.

  
Another notable result of the process are referred to as Hollows. These entities retain their human appearance but are "empty". During the process, Hollows are exposed to too much of the Watcher's power, rendering them entirely brain dead yet functioning. Hollows cannot think for themselves and will follow orders to the letter; even if carrying out a task leads to their demise. Hollows are the most common result of the Proxy process and, as such, are often sent en masse to intimidate victims or herd targets away from public areas; leaving them more susceptible to attack by either a full-fledged Proxy or Watcher in charge.

  
The final, and rarest, result of the process is the Proxy itself. A properly developed Proxy maintains their free-will but is still unquestionably loyal. This allows them to plan and deduce the most effective ways to carry out their orders in consideration of their abilities.

  
A complete Proxy is the most human of all types, with the exception of the zombie-like Hollows. However, many display some trait or behavior that, with practice, allows one to pick them out of a crowd. When "on the job" most Proxies wear a mask of some sort. What determines the mask is unknown and seems to be based on personal preference and available materials. The urge to cover the face may in fact be an impulse planted by the Watcher to keep the Proxies from being recognized by friends and loved ones and, thus, being taken away from the Watcher's control.

  
The abilities of a Proxy are determined by many factors including; special tasks required, original personality of the Proxy, physical abilities already present and, most importantly, the powers of the Watcher involved. Proxies are known to inherit the most basic of a Watcher's powers first before their own manifest. Most Proxies can Slender Walk and possess some degree of camouflage. Once these have fully developed the Proxy will develop powers and skills relevant to their specific role (see Known Proxies below for information).

  
Very few Watchers actively seek to create Proxys, judging from the large number of sightings of possible failures. The only known Watcher to create them on purpose is the notorious Slenderman; who creates them almost in excess at times. The reasoning behind this rampant "proxification" is unknown, but is theorized to be a show of power to potential rivals for territory or simple theatrics.

  
Most, if not all, Proxies have an alias they go by. This name is usually acquired rather than chosen, and is generally a nickname given by people on the internet in discussions over sightings.

  
Known Proxies

  
Masky aka "The Masked Man" - An adversary of the Operator, Masky broke away from any involvements with it (see The Rosswood Incident) after the false death of possible partner Hoodie. Now a Proxy to the Slenderman. Orginally refereed to as The Masked Man, he was given the friendlier appellation of Masky by witnesses due to his more neutral interactions with people. He is most commonly sent for observation and intelligence gathering. As such his inherited powers include Slender Walking and Selective Visibility. Developed powers possibly include some form of enhanced memory or a mutation resulting internal recording devices and capabilities (see Cameramen under Possible Proxies). Mask is a simple porcelain or plastic mask with black around the eyes and on the lips.

  
Hoodie - Currently a Proxy to the Slenderman. Any previous Master is unknown. Hoodie was active during the Operator's time in reality and is believed to have been either a human acting individually or a Proxy employed as a countermeasure. After a fatal fall at the hands of Masky, Hoodie was revived by the Slenderman. This interference has given Hoodie a much greater survivability. As such he his sent in when combat is likely, or as an enforcer/protector for Masky should the latter be discovered. Along with resilience, the process increased Hoodie's physical strength, bone and muscle density. Mask is black cloth with a frowning face in red paint.

  
Charlie Matheson Jr. - Deceased. One of two early attempts to create a Proxy by the Slenderman. Matheson suffered mutations that aged him prematurely to the point he became an emaciated, living corpse. All mental faculties were decayed, leaving him mindless and unable to take any commands. Matheson was nonetheless used as a guard and scare tactic until he perished of unknown causes; most likely complications from his physical condition. No mask.

  
Kate Milens aka "The Chaser" - The only survivor of early attempts by the Slenderman to create a Proxy. Kate was tormented from a young age to adulthood; at which point Slenderman took her for good and returned her as The Chaser. Rendered near mute by the process, Kate is unable to communicate verbally, instead using a system of growls and other sounds to speak. Her primary purpose as a Proxy is to hound victims incessantly, weakening them physically and mentally. Kate's muscular structure was altered to achieve this; lung and heart function were significantly improved for greater stamina, and the leg muscles were strengthened to allow Kate to pounce on victims from great distances. Mask is a white plastic mask with the mouth cut out, a black substance is smeared across the majority of the mask's surface. (This is believed to be similar to the ichor created by another entity, Eyeless Jack.)

  
Toby Rogers aka "Ticci Toby" - Slenderman's newest Proxy. Toby was born with Tourrette's Syndrome and a nerve disorder that leaves him unable to feel pain. He suffered severe abuse at the hands of his alcoholic father. When his sister died in crash he slowly descended into insanity, helped along by Slenderman's suggestions. After a beating that left him near death, Toby snapped and murdered him, burning down his home as a distraction and fleeing into the woods to meet the Slenderman. The fire burned away part of his left cheek. It can be assumed he possesses the same basic abilities as other Proxies but what, if any powers he has developed are unknown. Mask is a striped cloth over the mouth and yellow-orange goggles or mirrored lenses.

  
The Collective - A group of seven (now four) Proxies that are closest to Slenderman. Their identities and particular abilities are unknown but their chosen names are as follows; The Observer, Deadhead, Persolus, Swain, Firebrand (defected, now free), Cursor (deceased), and Mr. Scars (defected, in the care of Firebrand). As Observer and Persolus are usually hidden only the masks of Swain and Deadhead are known; being a comedy mask and a skull, respectively. Firebrand no longer wears a mask.

  
Possible Proxies (these entities are humanoid but unconfirmed to be created by a Watcher)

  
Cameramen - Humanoids that appear to function as living cameras. The Cameramen are possible Hollows repurposed by the entity called HABIT. These entities have no sense of self-preservation, often filming from heights dangerous for living beings. They appear completely human with the exception of their eyes which are described as shiny and reflective, like a camera. This gives them an unsettling "thousand yard stare". They seem to be able to float and become invisible to certain people.

  
HABIT - This entity may be a former Proxy that broke free from it's Watcher's control at the cost of its physical form. This spirit claims to be formed of humanities evils, and hops from body to body searching for a perfect host. Currently inHABITing the body of Evan Jennings. Its true identity and purpose are unknown, but it seeks to cause as much bloodshed, pain and confusion as possible.

Jeff Woods aka "Jeff the Killer" - Due to a larger number of sightings in which Jeff is in the company of a Watcher it is theorized he may be a Proxy as well. There has been no evidence to support this.


	5. The Phantom of the Deep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was originally a drabble that eventually inspired the first version of From Seas Unknown. Sadly, I lost steam on that one. But with the introduction of the Shiftverse I've been able to work on it again after some changes.

Case File #92 Phantom

  
Location: Any body of water large enough

  
First Sighted In: N/A, only written encounter in undated logbook

  
Type: Extradimensional, Aquatic, Shapeshifter

  
First encountered by the research vessel USS Viperfish on an expedition to study bathypelagic life. While taking census in a submersible, Captain Magdalene Valencia and her crew were attacked by the creature they subsequently dubbed Phantom. Named for its secondary appearance as well as its ability to defy natural law, much like a ghost.

  
The creature appeared first as an enormous (Captain Valencia estimated it at 60 meters in length, the jaw alone was easily twice that of _C. Megalodon_ and contained three rows of teeth) serpentine/eel-like creature with a strongly reptilian head and multiple arachnoid limbs. When swimming these limbs were noted to split open to become fins similar in construction to those of the genus _Actinopterygii_.

  
Phantom was explicitly stated to be scaleless in observations, instead covered by skin similar to that of the Cuttlefish in both texture and ability. Like the Cuttlefish, Phantom has cromatophores under the skin that it can control with extreme precision on a level unseen in any natural creature. It was observed to be able to create almost three dimensional images of other creatures on its skin to lure in prey. It also uses pulses of color to disorient prey and potential threats. When at rest bioluminescence markings can be seen all across its body in a striped pattern, further breaking up its outline in the dark water.

  
Along its back are multiple tendrils that Captain Valencia assumed acted as an external sensory system similar to the Ampullae of Lorenzini. These tendrils can be retracted or expelled at great force. Two more grow from Phantom's head and fulfill a similar function to the lure of an Anglerfish; the bulb on each is filled with glowing bacteria. These antennae also contain electrocytes which can deliver fatal shocks. Phantom has seven, glowing green eyes arranged asymmetrically on the upper half of the skull, creating a severe sense of discomfort in observing humans.

  
Phantom is able to take on a second, more humanoid form, when near the surface. This form is much smaller, closer to 6 meters in length, and maintains its true appearance on the lower half. The upper, more human, half appears to be a young male with pale skin and white hair. The eyes are present and take a more tasteful arrangement "like a peacock's fan"; Phantom's eyes have been found to have visibility reaching to the UV and Infrared wavelengths.

  
The hands of Phantom's human half are larger than most humans and are equipped with long claws. Because of these claws, delicate movements are almost impossible, so Phantom relies on the tendrils and antennae to manipulate objects of interest.

  
Phantom seems to possess low levels of psychokinetic ability and telepathy. Further observations by the Captain note Phantom using these to create self-filtering oxygen bubbles, control unconscious humans, and communicate with her. It is also noted that Phantom is able to produce thick, gluey saliva with bioluminescent properties much like the Cardinal Fish. This saliva can be corrosive in high concentrations (Valencia mentions using it in a diluted form to clean debris from the ship and submersible).

  
When at rest Phantom completely shuts down all luminescent organs in the body; resulting in it turning completely black, and becoming nearly invisible from above. As Phantom generally only rests on the seabed this is much to its benefit.

  
Sadly there is no more information available in the logbook and, to date, this remains the most detailed account of Phantom.


End file.
